M134 Minigun
The M134 Minigun is a heavy machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M134 Minigun is an American heavy machine gun fed with 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It boasts very high firepower and rate of fire. However, it is very heavy and takes 1.5 seconds to open fire. Advantages *Very high damage *Very high rate of fire *Large magazine capacity (200) *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Low recoil Disadvantages *Very heavy *Need 1.5 seconds to open fire (except Predator edition) *Expensive *Low accuracy in long range *Long reload time Tactics using M134 Normal matches *Use it as a powerful wall penetration weapon. Aim for sites where the enemies will come out. Zombie Mods *Use it in enclosed areas such as in vents for maximum performance. *Avoid wandering around with M134 outside human camps due to its heavyweight. *200 rounds of M134 can deal 6600 ~ 13200 damage to zombies. Able to kill a normal zombie as the maximum health for a normal zombie is 5000. It can almost kill an evolved host zombie which has 14000HP. *Use Dead Run ability to perform the run-and-hit tactic. *Keep on left clicking half way to prepare yourself for sudden attacks from zombies. *If using Minigun Predator, keeps on right clicking (Standby mode) so you can start shooting when zombies are coming. Zombie Scenario If the starting money is $7500, the player will spend $7000 for M134 and $1200 for the bullets. It is over budget but the player can kill multiple zombies easily when using this weapon. Variants M134 X-mas Edition= This minigun holds 200 rounds for each round with 7.62 mm. Although it has some limitation for its fire due to its size, its capacity of fast speed for the consecutive fire will overwrite its shortage. A special decoration has been added to celebrate Christmas. |-| M134 Predator= This is the modified version of M134 Minigun which holds 200 rounds for each round with 7.62 mm. It has a stronger ability as the firing limitation has been reduced and a rotating barrel function has been added. |-| Zhu Bajie Minigun= It has the accuracy of M134 Predator (42%), lower recoil (-1%) and lighter (-4% weight) but it does lower damage (-1). If a player uses the whole Journey to the West set, the red dot will light up and they will get the following bonus: *Zhu Bajie Minigun's attack delay will be reduced by 30%. *Higher damage for Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick along with higher knockback. Events South Korea *29 April 2014: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. China *29 April 2014: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. Taiwan/Hongkong *13 August 2013: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was added into Code Box alongside MG3 X-Mas with 400% chance event for permanent. *29 April 2014: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. Japan *23 April 2014: Zhu Bajie Minigun was released alongside Journey to the West set. Singapore/Malaysia *19 May 2011: M134 Minigun was released alongside Zombie: The Mutation. *21 December 2011: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was released. Indonesia *18 December 2012: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was released alongside MG3 X-Mas and Oilrig. Turkey *7 August 2013: This weapon was released alongside K3, Abyss2, Gruesome Assassin and Merciless Destruction. *18 December 2013: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was released. Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *27 November 2014: This weapon was released through Craft system and held Upgrade Event. *16 December 2014: M134 Minigun Christmas Edition was released. Vietnam *26 March 2015: This weapon was released through Craft system. Users Counter-terrorist: *Seal Team 6 *SAS Terrorist: *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen carrying by a guerrilla member in the Zombie: The Union poster. *Midwest Militia. *David Black: Used for engaged zombies in Lost City. Human Scenario: *Titan: Heavily-armored soldier equipped with M134 Minigun and Smoke Grenade. *Heavy Titan: Mini-boss equiped with M134 Predator. Metal Arena: *Tanker: As main weapon. Boss: *Jack: Seen using an M134 Predator during the fight. Comparisons MG3= ; Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-18%) *High fire rate (+9%) ; Neutral *Same magazine capacity (200) *Share the same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) ; Negative *More expensive (+$1250) *Less accurate (-19%) *Heavier (+25%) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *Has attack delay |-| M2 Browning= ; Positive *Cheaper ammunition ($80 for 30 v.s $100 for 5) ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (-39%) ; Negative *Lower magazine size (-50) *Lower reserved ammo (-50) *More expensive (+$1550) *Has attack delay *Cannot be enhanced *Slower movement speed when firing and reloading Gallery M134 Minigun= m134 viewmodel.png|View model m134 worldmodel.png|World model File:M134_shopmodel.png|Shop model Bot heavy idle.png|A Titan carries an M134 File:M134.gif|Store preview mini.jpeg|South Korea poster m134upgradekp.png|Ditto, upgrade event poster Minigun_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:M134_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M134ex_promo_sgp.jpg|Ditto, resale File:M134resale_indonesia_poter.png|Indonesia resale poster File:Zombie2_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster File:M134_turkey_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:M134_1.png|CSN:Z poster File:M134_2.png|Ditto De rats 20120616 1650480.jpg|In-game screenshot 526807 314615351987047 1089871853 n.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting Snapshot_20131015_1309350.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Fabextram134set.png|M134 Minigun Confirmed Set File:Fabextram134.png|M134 Minigun Perfect Pick Recipe m134 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound |-| Christmas= File:M134_xmas_viewmodel.png|First person model m134xmasmoel.jpg|World model File:M134_xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model M134_xmas.gif|Store preview File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Ditto , Indonesia Poster.jpg|Indonesia poster Zs lastclue0005.jpg|In-game screenshot m134xmaskr.jpg|South Korea poster Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster 20121226tt_3.jpg|China poster Xmas sale 2013.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia resale poster, 2013 Mg3_minigun_xmas_turkey_poster.jpg|Turkey poster File:M134_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Predator= File:M134ex_viewmodel.png|View model 934169_464670656941630_2036188878_n.jpg|World model De dust2 20121121 1702560.jpg|In-game screenshot predatorkp.png|South Korea poster File:M134ex_poster_korea.png|Ditto, 2015 File:18529_773179539463888_6594560800353714510_n.png|Ditto, in-game twm134poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Minigun_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:M134ex_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster File:M134ex_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Zhu Bajie= File:Zhu_bajie_idle.png|View model File:Zhu_bajie_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Zhu_bajie_m134_wmdl_hd.png|World model File:Guerilla_warfare_wzhubajie_minigun.png|Guerilla Wafare with Zhu Bajie Minigun File:Monkeywpnset1.gif|Store preview File:Monkey_set_lightning_kart_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Zhu_bajie_m134_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Zhu_bajie_m134_china_poster.png|China poster Monkey set nightmare event japan poster.png|Japan poster File:Zhu_bajie_minigun_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Zhu_bajie_hud.png|HUD Icon Inserting new magazine Taking out old magazine Ditto Ditto Readying fire Shooting sound Trivia *When running out of ammo, the minigun will not start reloading the gun until the user presses the fire or reload button. *If a user reloads this weapon, his/her move speed will further be decreased. It also happens with the standby mode of the Predator variant. *There's a sound bug where the user who switches view from a player firing or revving up the Minigun to another player will still hear it looping until the next round starts or the former stops it. *Instead of holding the M134 by the chainsaw grip and joystick like in-game, most shop model previews holds the minigun as if it has a pistol grip. *The Zhu Bajie Minigun is named after Zhu Bajie, one of the main characters in the Chinese novel Journey to the West. He is the second disciple of Xuanzang after Sun Wukong. **It will play a wild boar sound once the user begins to fire. **It has different hand stand and reload animation. **The dot light on Zhu Bajie Minigun will change according to how many weapons from the Journey to the West set are currently equipped (also applies to Ruyi Stick and Sha Wujing Dual Handgun): ***Whole set (3 weapons): Red. ***2 weapons only: Yellow. ***Only 1: White. External links *M134 Minigun at Wikipedia. *Zhu Bajie at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:General Electric Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Miscellaneous Category:Weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:High accuracy weapons